


joy

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: For the first time in her life, Robin was really, truly happy.Writer's Month Prompt #30.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	joy

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

For the first time in her life, Robin was really, truly _happy._

She was surrounded by people she loved, people who loved her back. While there were still plenty of others who wanted her dead, she felt completely safe with her crew. She knew that, in the rare occurrence of her being unable to protect herself, they would protect her instead.

Of course, there were times when she mourned her life before this point. It was hard not to think about the tragedy she’d been struck with, the traumatic events of her past. But she also knew that, if not for all the hardships, she wouldn’t be where she was today. There was no point in living with regrets, especially not with the life she was living nowadays.

In those few moments of sadness, she would seek out the company of her crew, and they always knew how to cheer her up. 


End file.
